


The Lies My Parents Told Me

by Ha11ucinagenics



Category: parents - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha11ucinagenics/pseuds/Ha11ucinagenics
Summary: This is just a little poem I wrote at school when I was feeling down =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Also, this isn't stolen from Ana Cadence, I know its got the same name, but really I didn't steal it from her.

My parents always told me so many things I was supposed to believe. 

From santa claus to the easter bunny to ‘it’s okay baby go back to sleep,’

My parents always told me these lies with the claim that it was to protect me,

From these things that they said would ruin my innocence.

But can’t they see these lies held close to my heart in more ways than one, 

And I can’t seem to forget how easily I was fooled when I was young, 

How innocent and gullible I was when I was a child,

When I believed the lies my parents told me. 

For some reason, those lies resonate in my soul, in my sanity. 

No one believed me when I said that I was not okay, 

They all just said ‘you’ll be okay baby, you’re just a little sick right now,’

The scars on my wrists, my thighs, my stomach pile up,

If this is what you call sick, then what is the cure? 

My parents always prided themselves on what an amazing person I was,

Though I never really felt like I was that great, they sure did brag me up,

But only to friends, not to me, the one who really mattered. 

These thoughts that I had in my head didn’t feel too amazing, though.

My parents told me that we’d make it work, no matter what, 

My parents told me that I’d get better, that I’d stop feeling this way.

So many lies they fed to me, claiming to be saving me from myself. 

So many things they told me were true, I found out weren’t. 

I found out that people don’t do the things that my parents swore they did,

They don’t believe in ghosts, and they don’t believe in ‘kindness counts,’

They don’t believe that I’m normal, or that I should be included.

All these things my parents told me were okay, really weren’t. 

Soon enough the fears I’d hidden behind were not mine to hold, 

Soon enough I couldn’t control the things I wanted to keep inside. 

Long ago someone had told me something about sanity that I couldn’t grasp,

‘Irrationality and rationality are two sides of the same coin,’ he’d explained,

‘Your sanity is ranged by how well you hide the irrationality that we all have,’

Somewhere in my head it really did make sense, honestly, 

But how does someone hide something they didn’t really understand? 

How does someone who doesn’t know what's real and what's fiction, 

Hide what has become a huge part of their genetic makeup?

My parents only fed me more lies, just to add to the lies my parents told me,

The list got longer and longer, and I couldn’t discern one from another,

And suddenly I didn’t know what was the truth and what was reality. 

All these lies my parents told me piled up and I couldn’t tell, 

Where fact and fiction makes its appearance in this situation. 

Where the hell do I go from here I’m left wondering all alone, 

And again these thoughts and lies wouldn’t leave me to myself, 

But then again when had they ever done that? 

Everything in my head was corrupted by these lies that my parents told me.

At some point I think we all let ourselves believe the lies, 

In the end what can we all do to make ourselves completely numb,

Not just to our peers but to our own parents? 

The one truth my parents told me was that in the end,

A beating doesn’t work because bruises always heal, 

The only thing that really sticks is all the things that people say,

The lies that they spew and the heart they break. 

Bruises will heal, but your mind never will. 

Expensive drugs and alcohol will hide the damage,

But your mind will never be exactly what it was at one time. 


End file.
